


you and me forevermore

by ushijimasnumberonefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), Volleyball Dorks in Love, kind of, the captains share an apartment together and its vibey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasnumberonefan/pseuds/ushijimasnumberonefan
Summary: Tooru's smile widened as he stepped away from Bokuto's room and entered his shared one with Ushijima. Ushijima lied on the bed, hugging the blankets in a tight bundle where Tooru's spot had been. The sunlight from the window cast a beautiful glow onto his olive-colored hair, and his eyelashes looked especially lovely in the hazy, morning light.Tooru just couldn't help himself.He padded over to the bed, smirk softening out into a lovesick grin that would be absolutely mortifying if anyone else were to see it. He sat back in what was left of his side of the bed and leaned down to flutter kisses across his boyfriend's face from his sharp, defined jawline to his soft, delicate eyelashes.Ushijima stirred, blinking slowly as he registered the brunet's body next to his. "Tooru," he mumbled, affection clear in his rough, morning-voice that Oikawa found incredibly sexy and, at the same time, sweet.He smoothed back the wing spiker's messy bedhead, carding his fingers through it to lightly brush out the strands. "Happy New Year, Toshi."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	you and me forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Just plugging my UshiOi playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sE9Fh2mR13XQtY5OeR3Be?si=tvj6OVvyRZy9GAS64BCstw
> 
> Please check it out if you want! I also have a ton of other playlists, so, you know, go nuts!! Also, the title is from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Happy New Year, y'all!

"I will be taking my leave now, but let Wakatoshi-kun know that I had fun and all that! Tell him 'Happy New Years!' for me!" Tendou called as he made his way to the door of the apartment. It was kind of difficult for Tooru to tell that he was still hungover from the night before, but the alcohol that was still in his system showed itself through his slower-than-normal movements and slurred words. It wasn't too bad because Tendou held his alcohol really well (Tooru refused to believe he was jealous of Tendou Satori, of all people).

Tooru knew this from being in a relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou's best friend.

"Of course, Ten-ten! Give Suga my love, as well!" Tendou laughed in return to his request, and the door closed behind him.

Tendou's boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno, hated to pass out at other people's places, so when he knew he was reaching his limit, he had gotten a ride back to his place with Tendou. Or so Tooru was told by Tendou; he had been busy with Ushijima when Suga left.

Tooru leaned his elbows on the countertop in their too-small kitchen (really, how had they expected five college students to occupy that space?) and heaved a happy sigh. He hadn't bothered to change into actual clothes last night, so he only donned a pair of boxers and one of Ushijima's T-shirts. He loved wearing them because they smelled of his boyfriend's pine-scented cologne, and they were a bit baggy on him.

At first, Tooru had hated how much bulkier Ushijima was than him (not to say that Tooru, himself, was skinny, because he had quite the bit of muscle built up from being a college athlete, but that was neither here nor there). Now, he liked them because Ushijima always seemed to struggle pulling his eyes away from the sight of Tooru's legs beneath the shirt or his shoulders and collarbones from the ill-fitting collar.

Speaking of Ushijima, he was still alseep, as far as Tooru knew. 

How would Ushijima feel about waking up on New Year's Day to getting tickled or tackled or something else devious and not necessarily appreciated this early in the morning?

A slightly mischievous smirk took over his face as he crept back to his bedroom that he shared with Ushijima. He passed Daichi and Kuroo's room, where he knew they were probably passed out on their bed because Daichi couldn't hold his liquor and he got horny when he was drunk.

That discovery had made Oikawa's week back in his second year of college, when they'd officially moved in together to the same apartment; the Miyagi captains all in one place.

The door to Bokuto's room had been left open, but Tooru didn't even need to peek in to know that Akaashi was there. Technically, Akaashi didn't live with them because of his shared dorm on campus with Pudding-chan, but, as Bokuto's boyfriend, he spent the night often enough that seeing him there was no special occasion. Tooru still looked in anyway, because the door was open so nothing bad was bound to come of it, and his smirk almost melted at the sight.

The two were cuddled close on Bokuto's bed, Akaashi's arms wrapped around Bokuto's middle as he spooned the older boy. Bokuto was not-so-secretly a little spoon, a fact that Akaashi seemed to be well aware of. They were so cute together, but, of course, Ushijima and Tooru were cuter. Boktuo begged to differ, but the absolute fact still stood.

It was slightly embarrassing to admit because it was so sappy and corny, but he found it difficult to believe that anyone could be cuter than Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tooru's smile widened as he stepped away from Bokuto's room and entered his shared one with Ushijima. Ushijima lied on the bed, hugging the blankets in a tight bundle where Tooru's spot had been. The sunlight from the window cast a beautiful glow onto his olive-colored hair, and his eyelashes looked especially lovely in the hazy, morning light.

Tooru just couldn't help himself.

He padded over to the bed, smirk softening out into a lovesick grin that would be absolutely mortifying if anyone else were to see it. He sat back in what was left of his side of the bed and leaned down to flutter kisses across his boyfriend's face from his sharp, defined jawline to his soft, delicate eyelashes.

Ushijima stirred, blinking slowly as he registered the brunet's body next to his. "Tooru," he mumbled, affection clear in his rough, morning-voice that Oikawa found incredibly sexy and, at the same time, sweet.

He smoothed back the wing spiker's messy bedhead, carding his fingers through it to lightly brush out the strands. "Happy New Year, Toshi." His boyfriend smiled back up at him.

"We can pick up the bottles later, Tooru. Just get back in bed with me; I'm not ready to get up." Oikawa laughed.

"Hangover, much?" That earned him a tug on his arm and, not expecting it, he fell forward onto his boyfriend's chest. Tooru had never been one to complain about cuddling, so he took the turn of events all in good stride, settling in next to Wakatoshi as he slid his legs underneath the covers to tangle with the other man's. He felt a sudden mouth on his neck, and he gasped. Ushijima chuckled against his skin, the deep sound of it sending toe-curling vibrations through his body.

Tooru was, once again, glad for the baggy T-shirt; he knew he looked irresistable in them (honestly, he even liked it when Wakatoshi wore Oikawa's own shirts because they were a bit too small and stretched across his chest and arms and Tooru appreciated the sight very much).

In bed with his boyfriend, Tooru found himself wanting for nothing more. Wakatoshi made him content in a way he had never been before. They would last forever, Oikawa Tooru was sure of it.

They were forevermore and both of them knew it.


End file.
